


Swirling Thoughts

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Finn's thoughts wander





	

Sometimes he wondered what he would be if the First Order hadn't kidnapped him and tried to turn him into a killer. Would he be a farmer? Some kind of planetary pilgrim? A trader? A pilot? A soldier for the Republic?

Finn lay on his back, hands folded on his stomach as he stared up at the ceiling. He often found that his mind wandered to such thoughts when he was alone. Little patches from his past tried to unearth themselves. Never enough. Never enough to give him something to hold onto and figure out properly at any rate.

He frowned to himself. He didn't even know what his parents were. Why did he remember them talking to a lot of people? What were they? Where were they?

He hoped they were alive somewhere. He hoped that his mother hadn't mourned for him too long. Maybe she had moved on, had other children. He hoped so. He hoped that he didn't cause her any issues she didn't deserve.

What would he be if the First Order hadn't gotten to him? Would he still be clever with maps? The Rebellion seemed to think so. They said he was very skilled, a loss for the First Order and a great gain for them.

The First Order had always seen his empathy as his one failing. The Rebellion said it was his empathy that made his planning and observational skills so amazing. He knew how to make battle strategies that ensured no one had to die. He saw life as precious. It wasn't expendable.

Poe entered the bedroom. The pilot smiled as he laid down beside Finn, resting his head on his chest. He hummed, listening to Finn's heartbeat.

He smiled slowly, hugging Poe around his shoulders. Poe always kept Finn grounded in the here and now. There was no reason to wonder about what-ifs when he had Poe pressed to him, warm and handsome.


End file.
